


Una visita oportuna

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: Happy Tree Friends-Fandom
Genre: Happy Tree Town, Htf Ocs, Other, reencuentro entre amigas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny decide visitar a su amiga Laurel en el pueblo de Happy Tree Friends...por alguna razon de vital importancia!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jenny se enteró que su amiga Laurel volvió a Happy Tree Town (lugar donde aparentemente no solo viven los Happy Tree Friends sino personajes fanáticos de ellos) y que tambien en su pueblo ella actualmente tiene una rival que se llama Lauren y que le hace la vida imposible!  
Así que la pequeña azulada decidió ir a visitar a su amiga para ver como estaba últimamente...

Jenny tocó el timbre  
-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Laurel.  
-¡Soy yo,tu amiga Jenny!- Je respondió.  
-Adelante,pasa- Laurel le abrió felizmente la puerta a su camarada gatuna y ambas entraron a la casa intercambiando miradas de simpatía.  
-No me imaginé que vendrías a visitarme,pero por curiosidad quería saber: ¿Porqué has venido a verme?- Interrogó Laurel.  
-Porque quería saber como estabas y la molestía que te ocasiona la tal Lauren- Contestó Jenny.


	2. Conversacion a distancia

Jenny estaba a punto de irse a dormir,pero antes decidió llamar a Laurel! Y el telefono empezó a sonar...

-¿Jenny,eres tú?-

-!Si¡ Soy yo,queria saber cómo estas,sobretodo en vacaciones?-

-Creo que he estado bien,pero perdi contacto contigo,¿qué paso?-Preguntó Laurel un poco preocupada.

-No estuve mucho en mi compu como antes,creo que podria ser uno de los motivos...-

-Y me da gusto que estes bien!!! -Contestó Jenny aliviada.

-!Gracias¡-

-Y dime,esa vecina insoportable Lauren o como se llame,te sigue molestando,¿o no?-

-Emmm...de aqui hasta que termine las vacaciones intento evitarla,para que no me arriune mi verano por ejemplo...-

-¡Mejor que hagas eso! Antes de acostarme en mi camita,necesito saber por curiosidad: ¿Cómo pasaste el Año Nuevo?-

-Supongo que bien... ¿Y tú?-

-Hubo momentos que la pase mal y bien,pero antes del Año Nuevo,sali a algun lado y llege a tiempo para el brindis final...!-

-Al menos no te perdiste la oportunidad de ser parte del brindis tradicional-

-Puede ser... En fin,voy a colgar,espero que estes bien,y nos hablamos pronto,si me lo permites...-

-¡Claro que si! Buenas noches Jenny-

-¡Buenas noches Laurel!-

Ambas finalizamos la llamada,y nos fuimos a dormir...

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que menos crei es que fuera demasiado corto este primer capitulo! :O  
> Aunque proximamente haré otro mas...


End file.
